Murray's bad eating habits
by Chocolaholic
Summary: Murray eats too much so Sly and Bentley sign him up for a workout program.
1. Addicted to food

Sly Cooper is sitting on the couch doing nothing. He hears the bell ring and runs to answer it.

"Here's your 41 boxes of pizza sir." the guy says. He walks away.

"That was weird." Sly said. He walked back into the house.

Murray sees Sly with the pizza and lights up.

"Ooh! My pizza's here!"

He grabs the pizza and starts to eat it.

"Uh Murray why did you order so much pizza?" Sly asked.

"I'm hungry!" Murray replied, stuffing his face.

"That much pizza isn't good for you." Sly said.

"I don..worr..bout.t." Murray said with is mouth full.

"Okaaaaay." Sly walked away.

Bentley came in the room.

"Murray that's bad for you!" Bentley scolded.

"I don't care!" Murray responded.

Bentley shook his head and went to his computer.

Murray finished all 41 boxes in a half hour. He looked for the phone but couldn't find it.

"_Oh well_." he though.

He went to the fridge and started to eat all the food, including their dinner. Sly and Bentley watched him shaking their heads.

"You've got to stop eating." Bentley said.

"No way!" Murray said.

"We're not joking man you could develop type 2 diabetes." Sly said.

"No I won't." Murray replied.

"We can't change his mind." Bentley said to Sly. "He'll have to learn it the hard way."

"Can you show me how to hack a computer?" Sly asked.

"It'll take awhile but ok." Bentley said.

They went off leaving Murray to eat and eat and eat. He ate all the food in the house and started eating the sofa. After that he went to the supermarket and ate all the food he could. Then he ordered fast food from Burger King. He came home and couldn't fit through the doorway that well.

When his takeout came he ran to the door and grabbed it. He ate it and ate it.

Now Sly and Bentley were starting to get worried. They signed Murray up for an exersise program so he could get healthy again. Judging by the size of him they would need a lot of sessions.

Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. The first session

The next day Murray was lounging around and eating again. He loved the taste of food and couldn't get enough of it.

Lost in his thoughts of food he didn't hear the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Sly said.

Sly opened the door and a large man was standing there. He was sporting a workout outfit and a whistle. Also some sunglasses were perched on his head.

"I received a call from you saying a Mr.Murray needed to take my exercise class." the man said.

"Wow that was fast. Yes sir he's there on the sofa..er at least what he didn't eat of it." Sly replied.

The man walked in and looked disgustedly at the big blob of a hippo eating constantly on a broken down couch. It was the fattest person he'd ever seen! It was obvious he needed a lot of help.

"Murray." Sly began. "This is .. uh what's your name?" he asked.

"Joe." the man replied.

"This is Joe." Sly said. "He's going to motivate you to exercise because you've eaten way too much. Do what he says so you won't get diabetes." Sly left the room.

"Ok boy listen up. We'll start with something simple. Do 15 push ups." Joe said.

Murray heaved himself off the sofa and onto the floor. He did one push up and collapsed out of tiredness.

"What's this?" Joe asked. "See what all that food does to you? It makes you weak and unable to move. Now keep doing them. You have 14 to go."

It took Murray a half hour but he finally did one push up. Joe was shaking his head.

"_Boy have I got a lot of work to do._" he thought.

Ok Murray now we're going to do some sit ups." Joe said.

"Why do you keep saying we? You don't ever do any." Murray complained.

"Does it look like I need to? Look at these muscles." Joe flexed his arms.

"I guess not."

"Good now get back to work." said Joe.

Murray did a few and collapsed again.

"Ok let's see how much you weigh." Joe said, motioning to a scale.

Murray got on and stood there. The numbers took awhile but finally read 900 lbs.

"Holy Moly! Do you realize how overweight you are?" Joe asked.

Murray shook his head.

"Very. If you don't start losing it you will have a heart attack and possibly die." Joe said.

"Oh."

"Well get yourself ready for tomorrow, it ain't gonna be no walk in the park." Joe said as he walked out the door.


	3. The second session

Joe rang the doorbell and Sly answered.

"Hey Joe can you do me a favor? Murray's asleep and we can't wake him up." Sly said.

"Sure thing Sly." Joe replied.

He walked to the door that said Murray's room on it. Carefully he walked in and shut the door.

"MURRAY TIME TO GET UP!" Joe yelled.

Murray didn't even flinch. Joe took some pots and pans and banged them together while screaming.

"**BANG** MURRAY WAKE UP **BANG** MURRAY WAKE UP!!"

Murray jumped and fell out of bed.

"Good you're up. Now give me 50!"

Murray did three and collapsed.

"Come on do better!" Joe yelled.

Murray kept doing them again until his arms felt like falling off.

"MORE!"

Murray started to chant to make him feel better. "One, two, one, two, one, two."

"You're getting better now keep at it." Joe said.

Murray did 50 more push ups.

"Ok now we're going to run 5 miles." Joe said.

He led Murray to the streets. Murray started running and was getting tired. He blocked out all of Joe's screaming and kept running and running.

He did one mile and collapsed.

"Very good you did better than I expected." Joe said.

Murray got up and started to walk back into the house.

"Where do you think you're going?" Joe asked. "You're gonna jump rope now."

Murray groaned and picked up the jump rope.

He jumped while Joe kept count.

He jumped rope for a half an hour then collapsed.

"112." Joe finished.

"Ok that's enough for today. Let's go weigh you." Joe said.

Murray stepped on the scale.

"880. Good job you lost 20 pounds." Joe said."Tomorrow we're going to talk about nutrition."

He walked out the door.


	4. Nutrition lesson

Murray was playing video games when Joe knocked on the door. Murray opened the door.

"Hey Joe come on in."

Joe did so.

"You hungry? I'll go make us something to eat." Murray offered.

"Sure Murray." Joe said. He followed Murray into the kitchen.

Joe wondered what the oversized hippo would be making them. He got his answer. Murray took out about 6 pounds of lard and bacon. He poured that into the mixing bowl and proceeded to add chips. Next he added some eggs and pan fries. Just as he was about to add sugar Joe stopped him.

"Are you alright? Look at all that fat you're putting into your diet! That must have at least a ½ of the calories that people consume daily. You look like you're getting a meal together for a pig. It's time I taught you about real nutrition." Joe said.

He took out a food pyramid and showed it to Murray.

"Ok you need wheat like bread and noodles. Next you need meat. Then you need dairy, fruits, and vegetables. That tiny group on top are all the things you're eating like sugar and fats." Joe said.

"Wow I didn't know there were so many food groups." Murray said.

"You have to make sure to get food from all the groups daily. Besides the fats category those are to be eaten once and awhile." Joe said. "I'll make us a real meal."

Joe tipped Murray's meal in the trash and started to get some food from the fridge. He took out some ham and cheese. He reached into the cupboards and pulled out a loaf of bread. Skillfully he made two ham and cheese sandwiches. Next he took out some orange juice and poured two glasses. Lastly he took out two carrot sticks and put them on the table.

"Now we can eat." Joe announced.

Murray sat down and took a bite out of the sandwich.

"This is delicious!" he said.

"It's not high in calories either." Joe added.

"Good point." Murray proceeded to eat the carrot stick.

"Hey Joe, how do you know all this stuff?" Murray asked curiously.

"Well my mom was a health freak so I always ate healthy. Then I took a few years of college to be a nutritionist and physical trainer." Joe answered.

"Cool." Murray said.

"Thank you." Joe said. "You're not having an easy workout tomorrow though."

Murray laughed and patted his stomach.

"I think I need a workout." Murray said.

"Well I'm glad you changed your attitude Murray. Just a few days ago you were eating the sofa saying you didn't care about your health." Joe said.

"That was kind of silly." Murray admitted.

"I'm glad you realize Murray." Joe said. "Well I'm off, see you tomorrow." He got up and left.


	5. Marathon

Murray had gotten up extra early to wait for Joe. He wanted to know what they would be doing today.

He heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey Joe what are we doing today?" he asked.

"We're going to run a marathon!" Joe said.

"How long is it?" Murray asked nervously.

"Only about 4 miles long." Joe reassured. "I figured we'd start small and work our way up."

"When does it start?" Murray asked.

"About a half an hour. We'd better get moving." Joe said.

They drove to the place.

"Ok Murray it's all you." Joe said.

The announcer came on over the loudspeaker. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the 15th annual 4 mile marathon! All proceeds will go to the National Heart Foundation so do your best. All runners please report to the starting line."

Murray went up and took his position.

"Ready, Set GO!"

The contestants took off like a bunch of fugitives. Murray was second to last but that didn't stop him. He ran past a llama girl huffing and puffing. Next he sped by a few cheetahs at the halfway mark. Noticing there were obstacles ahead he dodged them and was going for second place. If he could get ahead of this rabbit he could win.

Noticing Joe cheering him on he gave it is all and ran as fast as he could. At the last minute he passed the rabbit and crossed the finished line. He bent over huffing and puffing.

An otter came up to him. "We have a winner!" he held up Murray's hand.

The audience cheered and Murray received a trophy.

"Good job boy." he congratulated.

Joe came up to him. "I'm proud of you. Good job." he handed Murray a water bottle.

Murray gulped it down and they drove home.

They walked home and saw Bentley on his computer.

"Hey Bentley I won!" Murray said.

"Great job pal!" Bentley congratulated.

"Let's weigh you now." Joe said.

Murray stepped on the scale.

"845 pounds. Wow! Did you stick with our lesson yesterday too?" Joe asked.

"Yes." Murray answered.

"Between that and the marathon you lost a lot of weight. Well I gotta go now."

Bye Joe." Murray said.


	6. Temptation

Murray was doing push ups as Joe knocked on the door. Murray went to answer it.

"Hey Joe." Murray greeted.

"Hi there Murray. Today's lesson is going to be fun. We're going to a carnival today to help little kids. They want to start a jump rope team at their school but don't have the money. Our job is to walk around the carnival asking people for donations." Joe said.

"Sounds like fun!" Murray said.

"Well than get in the car, the more time we have the better." Joe urged.

Murray did so and they were off.

When they arrived at the carnival they saw a bunch of kids holding tin cans.

"Those are the kids." Joe said.

Murray nodded and they walked over.

"Hey guys." said Joe.

Their faces lit up upon seeing them.

"Thank you for coming people." One little girl said.

"Your welcome." Joe replied.

For the next two hours Murray and Joe walked around with the group asking for donations. They did pretty well rasing 300 dollars. The kids were very thankful and offered to take them to the food court.

They both went and sat down.

Pretty soon a large pizza was set in front of Murray. Joe looked at him to see what he would do.

"No thanks guys." Murray said to Joe's relief.

"You passed today's test!" Joe said to Murray.

"Huh?"

"The test was to see if you would give into temptation to eat that thing. You didn't and I'm proud of you." Joe said.

"Really thanks." Murray said.

"Well we better get you home to see how today's exercise has helped you. Bye kids."

They waved.

When Murray got home he got on the scale. Joe's eyes were wide.

"You lost 30 pounds today! You weight 815 now!"

"I'm happy." Murray said.

"That's good." Joe said.

Murray ran over to Bentley.

"I lost 30 pounds today!" he said.

"Great." Bentley replied.

"Well I'd better be going now see you tomorrow."

Joe left.


End file.
